Forbidden
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: Mikan the beautiful princess of the angels and the older sister of Youichi. Persona the handsome prince of the demons and the older brother of Nastume. What will happen if they met each other. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Metting

**Summary :Mikan Sakura the beautiful princess of the angels. Many adore her and she will always take you out of your darkness. Mikan is looking for someone that she met when she was a little girl. Serio(Persona) prince of the demons and is the older brother of Natsume. Serio(Persona) can be a cruel hearted demon but is kind to some people. What happens if these two meet. After all these two are diffrenet as Ying and Yang, Light, Darkness, Heaven and Hell.**

* * *

Me :I going to be in this story as well

Mikan :Third story that Azula made so far

Persona :She does NOT own GA

Me :Enjoy the story

* * *

**Heaven Normal Pov**

Mikan Sakura the princess was playing with her friends. Nonoko looked at Mikan and said "Mikan lets go and look at the garden." Mikan nodded and left with everyone. But soon Mikan got losed and cried but the princess did not know that there was someone that was looking at her. The princess looked up and saw the figure and said "Who's there." the figure came out from the shadows and said "Hello why are you crying?" the princess looked at the figure and said "I'm lost." when the princess can see the figure he wore a mask and picked up the princess he looked to be 2 year older then her and said "If you are lost then I will take you back okay." the princess nodded. The rest of the day she played with the boy and soon it was dusk. The boy came to Mikan and told her the way back and since she was a very smart girl she remmembered the way but before she left she said "Will I see you again and what is your name?" he looked at the princess and said "I don't know and my name is Persona. Whats your name?" the princess looked at him and said "My name is Mikan Sakura." after that she left. When she got back everyone was worried sick and Hotaru started calling her a baka and how she should stick close to them.

**10 Years Later Mikan's Pov**

I looked at Anna,Hotaru,Nonoko,and Sumire and said "Let's go and get ready for school." everyone nodded and got ready to go. (Everyone are in the human world right now because they thought it would be good for them.) When we all left for school I saw fanboys waiting for us. As soon as they saw us we ran to our classroom. When our home room teacher came in he said "Class today we have 5 new students." Narumi looked at the door and said "Come in." as if on cue five guys came in every girl squeeld (except for us.) The guy with jet black hair and crimson red eyes came and said "Natsume Hyuuga, special star. My alice is fire. Mess with me and you won't see tommorrow." then it was the guy with sunny blond hair and sky blue eyes to introduce himself "Hello my name is Ruka Nogi I'm a third star, and my alice is animal pheromone." next was the guy with sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes "Hiya the name is Kokoro Yome I am a third star and my alice is mind-reading." right now it was the guy with sandy brown hair and butterscoche brown eyes with glasses "Hi my name is Yuu Tobita I'm a third star my alice is illusion." last but not least it was he said "The name is Mochiage two star and my alice is telekinesis."

**Persona's Pov**

I heard the home room teacher said "Class today we have two new student. Please come in." I walked in with Elija. We were wearing our mask and I said "_Persona special star I have the death alice so back off." _my voice had venom in it. Then Elija looked at me and I pointed at her and said "_Call her YingYang shes a special star and I can't tell you what her alice is." _The teacher looked at us and said "Since you two are siblings you two are partners and since there are new students its free day." he then ran outside. Elija looked at me and whispered in my ear and said "Persona do we go and get them?" I nodded and we left.

**Natsume's Pov**

I looked at the girls that didn't drool over us and they were reading a book. When Narumi said "Mikan you are Natsume's partner same goes for Hotaru,Ruka,Anna,Kokoro,Nonoko,Yuu,and Sumire,Mochiage okay." I saw the girls look up wide eyes and the girl with lime green hair said "What? We never asked to be there partners." cotton pink hair then said "That's-""-Right." said a girl with sky blue hair. The girl with raven black hair pointed a gun at Narumi and said "Take it back." the girl with chocolate brown hair said "Narumi please change your mind." and she had puppy eyes as I saw them I looked at the other boys in the class room and they fainted! Narumi looked at her and said "Fine I'll change it." then all five of the girls looked please. Narumi looked at the class and said "New students mean free day kids." then he left. I went over to the five girls and said "Whats your name?" the girl with lime green hair snarled and said "Why should we tell you demons." I was surprised they knew what we were and we didn't know what they were. The girl with brown hair got up and said "Let's go everyone." and they followed when they reached for the door I saw Persona onii-chan and Elija onee-chan.

**Mikan's Pov**

When I opened the door I saw two people and one of them looked familier and I whispered "Persona is that you?" the guy with a white mask looked surprised but hid it. The guy looked at me and said "Is that you Mikan?" I nodded the girl next to Persona smiled and whispered in my ear saying "Hello princess Mikan." I looked at her and said "Hello to you too." when I look around everyone was surprised then Persona looked at me and said "Its rare for Elija to smile and to talk to someone." I nodded. Natsume came over to me and said "What are that you even got onee-chan to smile and talk to you? I mean she hasn't even smiled or even talked to me yet." I ignored him and went outside with everyone.

**Elija's Pov**

I looked at Persona. When he looked at me he asked "What's wrong YingYang?" I nodded and looked at the lake. I got up and grabbed on to Persona to show him to follow and he followed when we made it to Central Town I went to the howlan store and bought two large boxes and whispered in Persona's ear and said "Give one box to princess Mikan." he looked at and said "Why?" I tooked out a paper and wrote Persona princess Mikan is an old friend of yours at least give her a box of howlan. he sighned and went to gave it to princess Mikan.

**Persona's Pov**

As I went to give princess Mikan the box I saw Natsume and heard him talking to his little group as I went over to see what was wrong I heard him talking about Mikan. As I got closer I said "Natsume its best if you talk to her with respect." he glared at me and said "Why should I?" I sighned and said "Because not only does our older sister talk and smile to her but she is also the princess of angels." Natsume looked dumbstrocked and I went to were Mikan was as I got closer and saw her I said "Mikan here a large box of howlan." she turned to me and said "Thank you Persona." I nodded and then I left.

**Hotaru's Pov**

As soon as the demon called Persona left I turned to Mikan and said "How do you know him?" Mikan looked at me and said "Remmember when I got lost in the garden when we were little children?" I nodded and she continued "Well Persona found me and showed me the way back." I looked at her and then continued eating my crab brain.

* * *

**Me :Sorry I didn't upload the chapter earlier**

**Persona :She was going crazy**

**Mikan :Thats right and No Flaming**


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

**Me :Once again I'm sorry about chapter 1**

**Mikan :She's been guilty about it**

**Persona :Azula does NOT own GA**

**Me/Mikan :ENJOY**

* * *

**Elija's Pov**

As I went back to my room I saw Natsume talking to his little friends. As he came closer he saw me and went to me and said "Onee-chan is it true that brown haired girl is the princess of angels?" I looked at him and nodded. I was about to leave when Natsume grabbed my hand and said "Why don't you ever talk to me?" I looked at him with empty eyes and then tooked out a piece of paper but Natsume burned them and said "Do you except that princess? If so why don't you except me?" I looked at him and left.

**Ruka's Pov**

I looked at my best friend and said "Natsume are you okay?" he looked at me and left. I followed him when no one was with us only Koko,Yuu,and Mochiage were there Natsume looked down and said "Why won't she except me? Serio nii-chan, Nobara nee-chan, Aoi, and I are the only ones that don't fear her yet she only talks to Persona nii. Does she not know I exist." Mochiage looked at Natsume and said "Natsume-sama you are her little brother of course she knows you exist." Koko and yuu nodded.

**Natsume's Pov**

I was getting angry I always try to beat Persona nii so that Elija nee can look at me and talk to me. Now there was a new girl that came waltzing in and within a second Elija nee-chan smiled and talked to her! I won't except that. I got up and went to the brunnette, when I saw her I was about to burn her hair but it didn't work she got up and said "My alice is nullification and S.E.C also my name is Mikan Sakura." she then left. The girl with lime green hair looked at me and said "Since Mikan told you her name my name is Sumire Shouda and my alice is cat-dog." she followed Mikan. Next it was the twin like friends the one with cotton pink said "Hello the name is Anna my alice is cooking." the girl with light blue hair said "My name is Nonoko my alice is chemistry." then they ran off to Mikan and Sumire now the girl with raven hair looked at me and said "I'll tell you if you give 500 rabbits." then she ran to the others.

**Persona's Pov**

I was surprised this was the first time someone showed Natsume up besides Elija and I. I smirked and looked at Natsume. Natsume shouted "PERSONA COME OUT!" and I came out of my hinding place I walked over to Natsume and said "Who knew a girl can show my little brother off." Natsume glared at me and said "How does nee-chan know her?" I frowned and said "Ask Elij nee-chan not me." then I left to go to Elija's room and talk to her. When I got there she was about to leave without her mask and tooked out a piece of paper and wrote Persona your supposed to change into Serio and take your mask off. I sighned and said "Nee-chan let me talk to you." she nodded and step aside so that I can come in. When we went inside I said "Nee-chan how do you know princess Mikan?" Elija shrugged and wrote Because on like you and Natsume I study and saw a picture of her after all Persona knowing these things are simple. I stared at her and said "Are saying I'm stupid?" Elija raised a brow and wrote If I saw you stupid I wouldn't except you as a brother. Elija got up and whispered "Persona go change into Serio so we can go and get little Natsume and his little gang." I smirked and changed.

**Elija's Pov**

As Persona finished changing we went outside and started looking for Natsume. When we found him I heard Natsume saying "Damn what do I have to do?" I looked at him as if he was crazy because he was talking to no one. As I got closer Serio came and said "Hello again little brother." Natsume turned and glared at Serio and said "Back off Serio." I looked at Natsume and went over to them as soon as I reached Natsume looked at me shocked and Serio said "Natsume I'm surprised you didn't sense Elija coming." Natsume looked at me then looked down. I walked over to Serio and wrote on the ground Serio lets- but Mochiage stepped on it everyone looked at Mochiage with shock except for me. Natsume got out of shock first and said "Mochiage are you asking Elija nee-chan to kill you?" Mochiage ignored Natsume and said "I'm sorry Elija-sama but why won't you talk to Natsume-sama?" I looked at him with blank eyes and he yelled "NATSUME-SAMA ALWAYS TRY TO GET YOUR ATTENTION WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT HIM?" Natsume looked at Mochiage and said "Shut up Mochiage you have no right to even stand near her." Mochiage continued to ignore Natsume and said "Please talk to him." I looked at him and then sighned. I started to walk away but I heard Serio saying "Mochiage you have guts talking to Elija nee-chan mostly because your afraid of her." and I heard Mochiage saying "Of course I'm afraid of her she was not blessed by the moon and sun."

**Mikan's Pov**

As I walked to the pond I saw a girl with snow white hair at the top and at the bottom was jet black. Her right eye was ocean blue while her left was bloody red I knew immediately that this person was not human and that she was not blessed by the moon and sun. What intrested me was that her eyes showed no emotions as if she was a doll. When she saw me she smiled but her eyes were still empty in a second she was in front of me and whispered "Hello princess Mikan." I immediatly knew who she was I smiled and said "Hello princess Elija." she nodded and wrote on the ground it said No don't call me princess I hate being called that. she then got up I looked at her and nodded and said "Alright I'll stop if you stop calling me princess." she nodded and then we went to Central Town. After 1 hour I saw a men coming towards us and he was panting he said "Nee-chan this was where you were." she looked at him and nodded. When he looked at me he said "Hello Mikan." I smiled at him and said "Hello Per-" my mouth was covered by Persona's hand and he nodded and said "Mikan when I'm not wearing my mask call me by my first name Serio." he then let go and I nodded. Soon Elija had to leave with Serio.

**Natsume's Pov**

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. "Onii-chan, onii-chan lets go and play with onee-chan." said a 5 year old Natsume. A 7 year old Serio looked at the young Natsume and nodded. When Serio went to the king of demons Serio asked "Otou-san where is nee-chan?" the king looked frightened and said "No you two can't go near that monster." the young Natsume asked "Otou-san what did onee-chan do?" he sighned and said "That monster is not your sister." Serio glared at him and said "Elija nee-chan is our sister." then he tooked the young Natsume away. When they found their older sister in her room everything was broken Serio went to their older sister and said "What happen?" Elija nee-chan looked at them with no emotions for the first time and looked back at the broken things since then Elija nee-chan never came back to being the playful older sister that you can talk to and her smile was shattered, now Elija nee-chan was a quiet sister that never smiled and was always emotionless it took Serio 4 years to get Elija to talk to him. Elija the older sister that was always ignored and shunned but smiled and talk to her siblings was now destroyed, broken, shattered, and was in the darkness know. I opened my eyes as I remmbered the time my sister still smiled at me and then the time when she broked.

**Persona's Pov**

I went to my room and lied down on my bed. I remmbered the day Elija nee-chan finally talked to me "Elija nee-chan why won't you talk to me?" Elija turned around and looked at me. She turned around and left I ran after her and said "Answer me." she turned and looked at me but she pointed a sword at me made of complete darkness she looked at me and I stood there looking at her straight in the eyes and said "You don't scare me nee-chan." Elija's sword disappered and she smiled at me and whispered "You didn't run away." I nodded and since then she talked to me only but nevered smiled again. Aoi and Nobara were always looking for Elija and trying to talk to her when it didn't work they would keep on trying and trying they really wanted to hear Elija talk to them but soon enough Elija would play with them even though she still didn't talk to them.

**Elija's Pov**

I went to go and sit down on the couch and went back to my past I remmbered the day I closed myself. "Have you heard of the princess?" "Yes I heard that she was not blessed by the moon and sun." "That means she is more powerful then the demon king and her whole family." I heard the servents gossipping about me. When I got to my room I saw okaa-sama destroying my things shouting that I was a monster and that she regret giving birth to me. As soon as she got out of my room I went inside and sat there soon my little brothers came in Serio looked at me and said "What happened?" I looked at him void of any emotion. After 4 years I became so strong that the whole family couldn't go aganist me but Serio kept on asking me and telling me to talk to him. When I finally talked to him he was happy. Soon my little sister Aoi and Nobara kept on talking to me I would always find it amusing. Natsume would always try and surpass Serio but failed I wouldn't talk to Natsume because I knew what would happen if I did, mother and father would see us as enemys. The only reason they didn't see Serio as an enemy yet was because they knew he wouldn't go against them if Natsume was on their side. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Me :End of the chapter hope you liked it**

**Mikan :Good story**

**Persona :Azula was tired **

**Natsume : She always sleep**

**Ma : No Flaming**


	3. Chapter 3 Mikan's Crush

**Me :So bored **

**Mikan :So quiet**

**Natsume :So dumb Polka**

**Mikan :So Perverted HENTAI**

**Persona :So Stop talking like that its getting annoying**

**Me :Okat before Persona kills us I do NOT own GA and AHHHH**

* * *

**Next Day Hotaru's Pov**

I went to go and wake Mikan up but when I got there Mikan was already there with Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire as they all saw me they went towards me and we all went to class (In this story they always make their own breakfast, lunch, and dinner because they didn't like the food they are given.) As we came in the fanboys started saying "HOTARU-SAMA MARRY ME, ANNA-SAMA PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND, NONOKO GO ON A DATE WITH ME, SUMIRE-SAMA PLEASE CHOOSE ME, MIKAN-SAMA PLEASE BECOME MY ANGEL." I pointed my Baka Canon at them and "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA." they all fell to the ground. Soon the Hyuuga groupies came in and Kokoro said "Hey that girl called us groupie." and he pointed at me. Natsume came to me and was about to burn me but Mikan put a nullification barrier around the class so his alice didn't work. Natsume glared at Mikan and said "Oi what you did that for Mikan?" Mikan looked at him and turned around. I picked up my Baka Bazuka and pointed at Natsume and "BAKA" he landed face down on the ground everyone sweatdropped and I said "Don't call Mikan by her first name demon." I whispered the last part. Mikan got up and tried to help Natsume up but he slapped her hand away and went to his desk and put a manga on top of his face. When the home room teacher came in he said "Ohiyo minna-san today we have another new student please come in." then a blond girl came in and said "Hello minna-san my name is Luna Koizumi and I'm a tree star and I can't show you my alice since it reduces my life spain." I looked at the girl and said "You can't show it but you can tell us what your alice is." she looked at me and said "I don't feel like it." I got my laptop out and hacked into the system and I read it out loud so that everyone can listen "Luna Koizumi third star S.A and D.A alice soul-sucking." all the boys (except Hyuuga's group) looked surprised. Luna glared at me and said "You little-" but she stopped when she saw Natsume removing his manga from his face and said "Natsume-sama your here." she then went to Natsume and hugged him.

**Natsume's Pov**

I looked at Luna and said "What are you doing here?" she looked at me and smiled and said "I followed you Natsume-sama." Hotaru looked at her and said "Stalker." Luna turned and glared at her. Narumi then said "New student means free day kids." with that he jumped out of the class Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, and Sumire got up and left I got up and went towards Mikan and left Luna behind. When I reached out to Mikan the door opened and Elija nee-chan came in and Luna looked at her and said "Hello YingYang-sama." nee-chan ignored her and looked at Mikan and gestured her to follow her and Mikan did but Luna stepped up and said "Ugly how dare you go near YingYang-sama." Persona came in and glared at Luna he then said "Luna YingYang excepts Mikan." Luna looked at him wide eyes and screamed "WHAT?" she looked at nee-chan and said "YingYang-sama is this true?" and nee-chan nodded. Luna then fell animation style. I smirked I was about to leave with my group but Luna grabbed on to my leg and said "Natsume-sama Aoi-sama and Nobara-sama are here." I looked at her and said "So why are you telling me?" Luna then pouted which I found disgusting. Koko then looked at Luna and said "Oh hi stalker-san." I smirked and Luna got up and glared at him I then turned to Koko and said "Let's go Koko." and he nodded before Luna can grab on to me again Koko and I ran.

**Elija's Pov**

I looked at Persona and Mikan ahead. I then took out a paper and wrote Persona let me talk to Mikan alone. I gave the paper to Persona and he nodded. When Persona left us Mikan looked at me and asked "Elija-san what do you want to talk to me about?" I looked at her and whispered "Mikan do you have a crush on Persona?" when I saw her blush I smirked and then she said "I'll tell you if you tell me your alice and what element you control in your demon form." I nodded then she said "Yes I like Persona." I smiled and whispered "I have the multi alice and you have seen my demon form yesterday I control darkness and light." she looked at me wide eyes and said "Elija-san that was your true form yesterday?" I nodded and then she said "Darkness and light so you were blessed by an eclipse?" I nodded and wrote on the ground Mikan do you want me to keep it a secret? and she nodded.

**Next Day Persona's Pov**

Nee-chan and I went to class when I opened the door I heard "LOOK ITS PERSONA-SAMA, YINGYANG-SAMA BE MY GIRLFRIEND, PLEASE CHOOSE ME, MARRY ME!" it annoyed me so I glared at everyone when our teacher came in and said "Students we are having a ball in 2 months from now please choose your dress and so on and free day." Elija and I got up and went to Natsume's class until two girls came and hugged us I then saw a girl with raven black hair and crimson eyes hugging Elija and said "Onee-chan I missed you." Elija then carried Aoi. I looked down and saw Nobara she looked up and said "Hello Persona-sama." I gave her a small pat and then we headed to Natsume's class. When we got there Luna came to us and hugged us but Elija hid behind me so that she wouldn't get hugged so really Elija escaped the hug. Aoi then went to Natsume and said "Natsume nii-sama I got bullied by a boy in class." Natsume raised a brow then a small boy with sliver hair and grey eyes went to Mikan and hugged her but Aoi pointed at the boy and screamed "ITS HIM!" Elija covered her ears as if she knew Aoi was going to scream. The boy looked at Aoi and said "Hello annoying." Mikan looked at him and said "You-chan don't be mean." then he nodded and slept in her arms in a second. Mikan looked at YingYang and said "YingYang-san do you want to go shopping with us later?" everyone was surprised well Elija still looked vacent so almost everyone was surprised then Luna said "No way will YingYang-sama will go with you." then suddenly Luna's hair got on fire I looked at Natsume and he said "What she was loud and annoying." Elija then did something that made everyone surprised she nodded and went with Mikan and her friends.

**Mikan's Pov**

At first I was surprised Elija-san went with us but before she can go she had to change out of her mask and so on, the girls were surprised at how pretty Elija was and I said "Minna-san since YingYang is not wearing her mask call her Elija okay." everyone nodded and Hotaru pointed at Elija and said "You arean't blessed by the moon or sun." Elija just nodded and then we went to Central Town but the stores were all full Elija then took us to a fabric store and wrote on a piece of paper saying Pick some fabric I'm going to help you make your own dresses. Anna then said "Really thats-""-so awsome!" finished Nonoko. Hotaru choosed light purple, dark purple, and snow white. Anna choosed hot pink, strawberry pink, and snow white. Nonoko choosed baby blue, navy blue, and snow white. Sumire choosed ivy green, lime green, and snow white. Elija choosed jet black, bloody red, ocean blue, and snow white. I on the other hand needed help so Elija helped me. Then suddenly two girls came in and the one that Youichi called annoying said "Elija nee-chan can you help us make our dresses to?" Elija smiled at them and nodded the girl then said "Nobara nee-chan said yes lets choose our fabric." Nobara then said "Alright Aoi." then Nobara choosed a icy blue and snow white fabric while Aoi choosed fire red and snow white. I turned to Elija and she was holding snow white, sakura pink, and golden yellow fabric I looked at her amazed and said "These are the color you choosed for me?" she nodded and I thanked her with a smile.

**Elija's Pov**

I took a paper out and wrote Come to my room tommorrow so that we can work on your dresses. everyone nodded and we went back to our room (Elija and her siblings share one dorm since they are all special star with Nobara.) After class the girls went to my room but was surprised to see Natsume and Serio (He changed out of his mask.) Natsume raised a brow and said "What are you doing in our dorm?" Nobara looked at him and said "E-Elija-s-sama is g-going to h-help us w-with our d-d-dreses." Natsume then said "I know that but why are THEY here?" Serio then sighned and said "Little brother how dumb can you be when Nobara said nee-chan was going to help them she ment all of them on there dresses." Natsume glared at Serio and then he turned to me and said "Nee-chan is that true?" I looked at him with no emotions and nodded. When we went inside I heard the door opening and I guessed Natsume's group came in and I was right when I heard Koko talking with Natsume. Hotaru looked at me and said "You live with your siblings?" I nodded then Nobara said "Well Elija-sama's room was the biggest so we went and moved in with her while everyone's else room is turned to the music room or yoga and so on." then everyone nodded. First we started on Aoi's dress because she was the youngest when we where finished it was a long ball gown on the waist was a butterfly made of frozen fire that I made out of my alice. I used scissors to cut the red fabric so that it looks like laces the patteren was butterflys then I used the white fabric and turned it into a white dress finally I got the red fabric and put it on top of the white dress it took us till dusk to finish it when Aoi put it on she smiled and said "Its so pretty." everyine agreed then Nobara said it was Sumire's turn tommorrow. Everyone agreed and left.

* * *

**Me :Finally finished **

**Mikan :And the only one that is in the hospital because of Persona is-**

**Persona :Natsume**

**Me :No Flanming**


	4. Chapter 4 The Dresses

**Me :I'm so bored**

**Mikan :So am I**

**Natsume :I'm back were is Persona**

**Persona :I'm right here **

**Natsume/Persona :"Fighting"**

**Me :Yay this is intresting**

**Mikan :"sweatdrop" Okay while Azula is watching Persona and Natsume killing each other enjoy and Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Sumire's Pov**

I was surprised at how Elija made Aoi-chans dress it looked so pretty I hope my dress is pretty too. The next day school want by fast when we reached Elija's dorm/room Mochiage came and said "Hi UGLYS." I was pissed when he said that so I said "At least we arean't bold like you." everyone snickered except Mikan because she was to nice Mochiage's face was red he was about to slap me but Elija opened the door and looked at Mochiage. Mochiage immediatly bowwed and left I turned to Elija and said "Are you a noble in the demon world?" Mikan looked at me and said "'Sumire Elija is the first princess of the demon world." everyone one shocked then Aoi came in and grabbed my hand and said "Come on lets go." everyone smiled at her (except Elija.) and went inside. When we finished I squeeled at the dress Elija helped me with. The lime green fabric and ivy green fabric was cut into laces in the pattern of sun flowers the snow fabric was turned into a petite. The lime green was put on top where the top was and the ivy green was at the bottom Elija then made a green fired sun flower which she frozed and put it on the waist.

**Nobara's Pov**

I was so happy Elija-sama never smiled at us once and now she is opening up to us. I went to sleep when I woke up I saw Elija-sama making breakfast I got up and went to her and said "Elija-sama let me make breakfast." Elija took out a piece of paper and wrote Nobara you don't know how to make breakfast. I sighned and went to wake the others up when I finished Elija-sama finish making breakfast and placed it on the table Aoi looked at Elija-sama and said "Onee-chan you know how to cook?" Elija-sama nodded and then Natsume-sama looked at Aoi and said "Aoi you need to know how to cook too." Aoi looked at him then looked at Serio-sama and he said "Aoi Elija was trained to be perfect in everything. You need to be perfect in everything too when your old enough." Aoi then said "But that will take years." Natsume-sama raised a brow and said "Nee-chan finished in 1 year." "But Elija onee-chan is a genius." replied Aoi. I sighned and ate breakfast. After school I went back to the dorm/room with everyone when we got there Elija-sama pulled out the fabrics I bought and we started. When we finished it the icy blue fabric was cut into laces in the pattern of snowflakes, the snow white fabric was turned into a hour glass dress. Elija-sama then put on the icy fabric on top and on the waist she made a ice snowflake and add little glitter to it I was so happy because the dress was so pretty. I got up and hugged Elija-sama saying "Thank you so much." after that Elija-sama went to bed when everyone was about to leave I said to everyone "Thank you so much." they looked confused and Mikan-sama asked why I said "Because of all of you Elija-sama opened up." I then smiled at them they smiled back and left.

**Anna's Pov**

Next was my dress I can't wait time passed by so quickly in school when I went to Elija-san's dorm/room with everyone Koko looked at me and said "Hi Pink head." I glared at him he then said "I bet the dress Elija-sama is going to make for you will not suit you since your so ugly." I started to hit him when Luna saw me and said "I'm going to ask Elija-sama to make my dress for me so that I look better than you guys and I am going to surpass Elija-sama's beauty." then all of us laughed Koko looked at her and said "You a stalker surpassing Elija-sama in anything thats so funny." Luna glared at Koko and started to strangle him luckily Hotaru used her Baka Gun on Luna but after that she put her hand out to Luna and said "500 rabbits for me using a Baka Gun bullet on you." everyone sweatdropped and I turned to knock on Elija's door when she opened it Luna got up and asked "Elija-sama can you help me with my dress?" Elija-san looked at Luna then Serio-kun came out and glared at Luna and said "Luna Koizumi leave and Natsume heard what you said about Elija." she looked shocked and turned around and there he was Natsume Hyuuga glaring at Luna he then said "Koko their are somethings Luna can pass Elija at." Luna looked at him with a smile and he continued "Luna can beat nee-chan at not having grace and not having beauty." Koko laughed and then he fell to the ground and said "Thats -laughter- so -laughter- true." Luna then ran out of the dorms. Elija looked at us and gestured us to come in and we did. I smiled at Elija when we finished the dress it looked amazing. The hot pink was cut into poinsettis flowers like the strawberry pink the snow white fabric was turned into a pear shape dress. Elija put the hot pink at the bottom and the strawberry pink on the top then on the waist she put a frozen pink fire poinsettis. I gave Elija-san a hug. Next was Nonoko.

**Nonoko's Pov**

I looked at Elija and said "Elija just make my dress like Anna's we are kind of like twins." Elija nodded. The next day when we when to Elija's dorm/room Luna glared at us and said "Just because Elija-sama is helping you with your dress you think your going to be pretty well guess what I only allow Elija-sama to be prettier then me got it." then she left. Sumire got mad and said "That Luna chick is evil damn she shouldn't be born." Mikan looked at Sumire and said "Sumire don't say that she was only warning us." Sumire looked at Mikan and said "Mikan I know your nice and all but that Luna is a brat." "Mikan Sumire is right Luna can be abit arrogant." said a whisper I turned and saw Elija everyone was surprised Nobara looked at Elija and said "Elija-sama did you just talk?" Elija smiled and nodded when she finished her smile was gone and she was emotionless again. She gestured us to come in and we did. When Elija was done I wanted to cry out of joy. The baby blue and navy blue were cut to look like laces in the pattern of delphinium the snow white fabric was turned into the same dress as Anna's and we squeeled at how it looked like it was as if it was made just for us anyway the baby blue was put at the bottom and the navy blue was on top. On the waist was a frozen blue fire delphinium. I thanked Elija. Next was Hotaru.

**Hotaru's Pov**

I wanted to see how Elija was going to make my dress out of intrest because so far the dress she made were amazing. When we went to her dorm/room in the morning since it was a weekend. Elija opened the door and gestured for us to come in. When we came in Elija offered us tea and we took it soon Natsume came out of his room and everyone closed there eyes (well except Elija since she was used to it not to mention they are siblings.) Elija looked at Natsume and threw a shirt at him and then she sighned and said "Natsume wear a shirt." everyone was wide eyed and Natsume said "Onee-chan you talked to me." she nodded then his mouth formed a smile and he said "You finally talk to me again." Elija just smiled after Natsume put on the shirt he ate his breakfast. Next was Serio he came out without a shirt as well and I pointed my Baka Canon at him but he dodged it but Elija threw a shirt at him and a knife that scared the heck out of him. Elija looked at Serio and said "Serio heres breakfast." he nodded and sat down and begin eating. We got up and went to start on my dress. When we finished I was flabbergasted I looked at Elija and said "Thank you Elija." Elija only nodded but everyone else were surprised I then looked at them and they stopped. The light and dark purple fabric were cut to look like laces in the pattern of lobelia the snow white fabric was turned into a apple shape dress. Then she put the light purple on top while dark purple at the bottom. The waist had a frozen purple fire lobrlia on it. Now it was Mikan's turn and since it was still day we made Mikan's dress on the same day as mine. Before we started Mikan's dress I told Elija to do a amazing dress out of all of ours since she was the princess. Elija nodded.

**Mikan's Pov**

When we started on mine Elija used the snow white fabric first and turned it into a high-low dress. When she finished it she got half the golden yellow fabric and put it at the top. Next she got half the sakura pink and the other half of the golden yellow and cut it into laces in the pattern of sakura blossoms. The other half of the sakura pink that was not cut was put at the bottom. The golden laces was put on top of the uncut sakura pink and the sakura pink laces was put on top of the golden yellow that was not cut. I looked at it and it was beautiful and then she ruffled the end and it showed the snow white fabric then she put a frozen sakura blossom on the waist finally she whispered "Complete." I smiled at Elija and said "Its amazing." she looked at me and nodded I then looked at Elija and said "What about your dress?" she got up and opened her closet there was a tea-length dress made of snow white but there was laces on top of it. The laces was black and in the pattern of roses. The tea length dress was up to the knee and on the waist was bloody red belt with a ocean blue rose made of fabric on top. There were gloves too they were lacesed black the dress looked amazing.

* * *

**Me :Good news bad news**

**Mikan :Good news first **

**Me :Good news is I'm done with this chapter**

**Mikan :What's the bad news?**

**Me :Persona and Natsume are in the hospital **

**Mikan :Oh**

**Me :No Flaming**


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

**Me :Persona and Natsume are out of the hospital**

**Mikan :But they are still fighting**

**Me :Which is funny**

**Mikan :Enjoy and Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Mikan Sakura and her friends have been learning how to dance and soon the ball is coming up until finally it came. Now everyone is going to Elija's room/dorm to get ready.

**Mikan's Pov**

When we got to Elija-san's room we changed into our dress Elija did our hair and then she told us to wait (Elija talks to her siblings and friends only now.) When she came back she told us to close our eyes when we did Elija put something on our head, hair, and neck when we opened our eyes I was wearing a pink sakura colored necklace, on my hair was a sakura flower and on my head, and on my forhead was a sakura chain made of gold and in the center was a pink topaz. I looked at Elija and she had a black rose on her hair, her necklace was black, and on her forehead was a chain of roses made of gold and a black onyx at the center.

**Anna's Pov **

As I opened my eyes I was wearing a cotton pink necklace, a pink poinsettis in my hair, and a poinsettis chain made of gold and in the center was a pink saphire it was on my forehead. I looked at Elija and smiled.

**Nonoko's Pov**

When I opened my eyes I saw a sky blue necklace, a blue delphinium in my hair, and a delphinium chain made of gold and in the center was a blue saphire on my forehead. I turned to Elija.

**Sumire's Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I found a lime green necklace, a green daisy in my hair, and a daisy chain made of gold in the center was a emarld. The chain was on my forehead. I looked at Elija straight in the eyes.

**Aoi's Pov**

I smiled at nee-chan because when I opened my eyes I found a crimson red necklace, there was a crimson butterfly hair pin in my hair, and I found a butterfly chain of gold in the center was a ruby on my forehead. I giggled and looked at nee-chan.

**Hotaru's Pov**

When I opened my eyes I saw a lavender purple necklace, in my hair was a purple lobelia, and on my forhead was a lobelia chain made of gold in the center was an amethyst. I looked at Elija wide eyes and gave her a small smile.

**Nobara's Pov**

I was happy when I found a icy colored necklace, while on my hair was a snowflake crystal, and on my forehead was a snowflake chain made of gold in the center was an opal. I looked at Elija-sama with teary eyes and smiled at her.

**Elija's Pov**

I judged from there reaction and smiled but in a second the smile dissapeared and they all said "Thank you Elija/onee-chan." I sighned and whispered "We are going to be late and Natsume is going to get us if we are late." everyone nodded and we left.

**At The Ball Serio's Pov**

I was waiting for nee-chan and when I saw her she was with Mikan and the others. I went over to Mikan and said "May I have this dance?" Mikan nodded and smiled while I saw Elija nee-chan smirking I glared at her. After that Koko asked Anna to dance so did , Mochiage/Sumire, Ruka/Hotaru, Yuu/Nonoko, and since Natsume didn't want to dance with Luna he danced with Nobara. Aoi and Youichi became friends so they played with each other. While Elija nee-chan was hiding. Soon it was time for the last dance and I was still dancing with Mikan. When it ended I wondred Why wouldn't I let go of Mikan-chan? then suddenly a voice whispered "Because you like her." I turned and found Elija nee-chan smirking. I sighned and said "Nee-chan you know its forbbiden for love between a demon and angel." Elija nee-chan sighned and said "Serio as long as you two love or like eack other it doesn't matter." I looked at her straight in the eyes and said "Elija your not the one taking over hell so don't talk about love." I then realized what I said I looked at Elija nee-chan again and she looked find but her eyes were lifeless. Elija got up and stared at me and said "Serio things may seem impossible but things can change." she was sbout to leave until I said "If things can change why won't you have emotion?" nee-chan glared at me and said "Serio you know I was blessed by the eclipse I don't need emotions. To me they are nothing." then she left. I knew Elija nee-chan was going to lose herself and changing I knew that was the only reason why she was acting kind now I sighned and said "Elija nee-chan is not going to coming back."

**In The Dorm Elija's Pov**

I lied down on my bed and I knew I was losing myself. I closed my eyes and sighned I was going to forget everything and everyone. I got up and opened the portal to the demon world I went in and went to the castle when I saw father I said "Father." he looked at me and said "Elija you finally talk to me." I sighned. I knew father said I was a monster before so that my brothers so that they wouldn't go near me because I asked him to, but now my mother was long gone and father became a loving and caring father towards me. I looked at him and said "Who is Serio(Persona) going to marry in the future?" he looked at me and said "Well since the angels and demons no longer want war Serio is going to marry princess Mikan Sakura and since people fear you but you are a good ruler you will become the next ruler for the demons." I nodded and said "Father I can't I'm losing myself and will die in a few more days so in the mean time I'm going to check Serio's strenght and if he can give me a small scratch it proves he is strong enough to be the king and still marry princess Mikan okay." he nodded and then I left.

* * *

**Me :So tired **

**Mikan :She hopes you enjoyed the chapter**

**Persona :I'm surprised Kuro Neko hasn't died**

**Natsume :I'm surprised YOU DIDN'T DIE**

**Persona/Natsume :"Fighting"**

**Mikan :Boys can be so much like children **

**Me :I'm already bored of there fighting**

**Mikan :You get bored easily**

**Me :Yes I do and No Flaming**


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**Me :Okay I really bored now**

**Natsume :Stop whinig little girl**

**Mikan :Natsume Azula is a year older then you and shes taller to**

**Persona :Looks like Kuro Neko is dumb**

**Me :Okay before they start a war enjoy the story and I do NOT own GA**

* * *

**Persons's Pov**

Natsume and I went back to the dorm/room when we got there Elija was sitting down on the couch. When Elija nee-chan saw us she was emotionless. She got up and said "Natume did you like the ball?" Natsume nodded and said "It was okay if Luna was not there." Elija looked at me and smirked she then whispered "Serio got a perfect night." I glared at her then Natsume looked at nee-chan and said "Nee-chan I think I like Mikan." I looked at him wide eyes. Nee-chan's smirk was gone as well she sighned and sat back down. She stood like that for a while and told us to go take a bath and rest. The next day Elija was still sitting there when she got up she went to make breakfast. Later that day Elija nee-chan was quiet and then she would stare at the window in class. When class was over she went back to the dorm/room I was getting mad because I felt like I was repeating everything again. I remmbered it took me 4 years to get her to talk to me and now she was shutting herself again I won't except it. It took me years to get her to talk now she won't I hate it. I went to Elija's room and she was staring at the window in the room I looked at her and said "Why are you shutting yourself?" she turned to look at me and said nothing I then screamed at her after that she got up and handed me a piece of paper and it said Serio meet me at the Northern Forest tonight at 10:00 sharp. then she left. I was wondering what was happening.

**Elija's Pov**

It was 10:00 and I was in my demon form. When Serio came I handed him a death sword and said "Serio did you know you need to fight someone from our family and if you beat them you will become the next king of demons?" he nodded and said "I fought everyone except you." I gave him a fake smile and said "Well now your fighting me." he looked at me and said "Why?" I smiled abit bigger and said "Well like you said we haven't fought yet." he nodded and I said "Rules are simple. Rule no.1 is you have to give me a cut to end this and show that you are the winner, no.2 is you can use your alice, no.3 is I can't use my alice, no.4 you can't go easy on me but I have to go easy on you." he nodded and we began to fight. Serio charged at me with the death sword and aimed at my heart but I jumped and formed a shadow katana and used it to fight him. After two hours Serio began to slow down and I was as well I knew I was going to die today. When suddenly Serio came behind me and cut me on the back. I fell to the ground and said "Congratulations you completed the task in a year from now you will become king and will marry Mikan Sakura the princess of angels and the future ruler of the angels." Serio looked at me with shock all over I got up and said "The angels and demons are forming peace and-." I then fell to the ground and coughed up blood Serio went over to me and said "Nee-chan are you alright?" I looked at him and said "I'll be fine go to the demon world and tell father to tell you everything." Serio nodded and tooked me back to my room when he put me down on the bed he said "You promise you'll be alright?" I nodded and smiled at him. When he left to the demon world I closed my eyes and giggled saying in a sad voice "Serio sorry I need to brake the promise and I'm sorry for not going to your wedding and Natsume's too along with little Aoi." and then in a second I fell into a never ending darkness.

**Persona's**** Pov**

As I went to the demon world to see father I went by a portrait of mother I gritted me teeth and distroyed it but then I sensed father I bowwed. Father looked at me and said "So you defeated Elija." I nodded and he then sighned and said "The angels and demons are going to be in peace and harmony since Elija wanted you to be the demon king I told her to fight you and if you managed to give her a cut or scrach then you win." I looked at him and said "Why didn't you make Elija nee-chan the ruler?" I saw father sigh and said "Elija is dying." I stared at him wide eyes and said "I thought she was only losing herself." father looked at me and said "Yes Elija is losing herself but she lost herself years ago when she began to show no emotion and when she loses herself again she dies." I looked at father and said "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" he nodded and I went back to the dorms/room and when I got there Elija was already dead. I looked at her lifeless corpse and went to Natsume's, Aoi's, and Nobara's room. I told them to come to Elija's room when they did they saw what happened except for Aoi because she is young Natsume hid his face with his bangs and Nobara collapsed on to the ground and began to cry. Aoi looked ay them confused and said "Serio onii-chan why are they crying when they see Elija onee-chan sleeping?" I looked at her and hugged her. I whispered "Elija onee-chan is ...dead." soon Aoi began to cry.

**Natsume's Pov**

That night I cried but hid behind my bangs. The next morning the news reached the ears of my classmates and so on I saw Mikan turning to me with a tear streaming down her eyes. Mikan got up and left with everyone that was the last time I saw them in school .

* * *

**Me :My character died and now Persona and Natsume are starting a war**

**Mikan :They are so troublsome**

**Me :I know and AHHHHHHHH MIKAN GET DOWN**

**Mikan :Are they crazy they almost hit me with a canon**

**Me :Please help us and no Flaming**


	7. Chapter 7 1 Year Later

**Me :Okay this the last chapter of Forbbiden**

**Mikan :And the war between Persona and Natsume is over**

**Me :Thats right and now they are in the hospital**

**Mikan :Azula does NOT own GA**

* * *

**1 Year Later Persona's Pov**

Its been a year since nee-chan died now we all were back to the demon world. Father looked at me and said "Son its time for your wedding." I nodded and went to prepare. After I finished I went to the place where the ceremony was there I saw Mikan. When she saw me she gave me a warm smile. After the ceremony I went to the balacony with Mikan and I said "Mikan you know I loved you since we were children." Mikan looked at we with shock then she cryed out of joy and said "I as well." suddenly two man came. One was carrying a child with snow white hair and ocean blue eyes. The other one was carrying another child that had jet black hair and bloody red eyes, The two children looked to be 1 and they looked like twins. The children looked at us and smiled the one with snow white hair said "Ying look its Serio.""I know Yang I can see." replied Ying. I then remmbered my sisters nickname was YingYang I looked at them then suddenly the two man that carried them were glaring at me I glared back and said "Why are you glaring?" Ying and Yang looked up and said in usion "What's wrong White Dragon, Black Dragon?" they looked down at the two and nodded. In a second the four people were gone. I looked at Mikan and said "I'm guessing you remmber Elija nee-chan's nickname." she nodded. Then we both went inside.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was wondering if those two children where actually Elija sepreted I then saw them again and they smiled at me I looked at them and said "Are you Elija-san?" they looked at me shocked and said "No and yes. Elija was actually us but she died and now she is not." I looked at them confused and said "Well she used to be so I'm guessing you have her memmorys right?" they nodded and said "We only remmbered that Elija is the older sisteer of the future demon king and that he was getting married so we came because we knew Elija wanted to be here and watch so we are watching for her." I nodded and said "Thank you." they nodded and left. I went inside with Serio and never saw them again.

**5 Years Later Still Mikan's Pov**

"Sakura its time to go." I yelled at my daughter. Sakura came to me and said "Mommy I see four people in my room." I went to Sakura's room and saw no one I looked at her and said "Sweety theres no one." Sakura nodded and said "Don't you see them they are right there." she pointed to a corner and I said "How do they look like?" Sakura smiled and said "Well theres two man and they are carrying twins one with black hair and red eyes the other one is carrying a girl that looks like the other one but she has white hair and blue eyes." I looked at her wide eyes and said "Ying Yang is that you two?" Sakura looked at me and said "Mommy they are gone." I looked at her and said "Sakura lets go." and she nodded. I thought to myself That was Ying and Yang for sure.

* * *

**Me :FINISHED**

**Mikan :She is very happy**

**Me :And there is NO sequel**

**Mikan :Persona and Natsume are still in the hospital**

**Me :And I hate Flaming**


End file.
